


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: When they were kids,Howon Sungjong and Dongwoo were as close as any friends were.But as they got older they found themselves drifting apart and eventually went their separate ways,but still managed to stay in contact.Now each of them live completely different lives.Howon is a lawyer for popular Korean celebrities,working some of the most high profile cases in the country.Sungjong is a famous actor and singer,touring almost all of Asia.While Dongwoo is a famous K-pop idol and rapper,with a loyal legion of fans to go with his fame.However dispite them drifting apart,both Dongwoo and Howon still harbor their childhood feelings for Sungjong.What happens when those feelings come to light?Will they become closer than they ever were as kids?Or will they drift apart permanently this time?
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**10:36 AM**

"Dongwoo-oppa!I heard your new song!It was amazing!"

Dongwoo turned around smiling and waved back at his crowd of fans."I'm glad you liked it!"He said,yelling loud enough so the fans could hear him over their screaming."I only release the best material for my lovely fans!"


End file.
